Through the rabbit hole
by hageej
Summary: Major Kusanagi falls through the well and meeets inuyasha and kagome plz R
1. Chapter 1

Well like most disclaimers i don't own GITS:SAC or inuyasha but i though this might be kinda of amusing

"Batou fall back i saw the perps run into this shrine" Motoko said through her cyberlink

"alright Major let me know if you need help"

Batou watched as a very well built purple haired cyborg ran into the shrine,

"damn it major hurry up"he said to himself.

As the Major walked in to the shrine she looked around

" No back door they must be around here some where"she thought to herself as he scanned the room

"there is no back door i am going to check the well that is inside here"Motoko told Batou

"hold Major i am coming with you"

"Batou i need you to stay there in case they leave while i am checking the well"

"will do"

the major looked down into the hole

" No lights but that doesn't mean there inst a Tunnel the perps were cyborgs so they may have night vision implants , oh well here goes nothing"she thought as she jumped into the hole and braced her self for the impact

But there was no impact she opened her eyes and realized she was still falling, she looked around and saw many white orbs

"what the hell is going on "she thought to her self suddenly she hit something she looked down

it was the ground

"was i hallucinating"she thought and noticed a small rope ladder that wasn't there before

as she started to climb she looked up and noticed the roof of the shrine was gone

"what the fuck"she thought as she continued to climb up the ladder soon she was at the top and looked around the buliding was gone and she was in a forrest.

She climbed out and sat on the ground

"Batou" she said through the cyberlink but she got nothing but static

she sat for a minute checking her gun

"alright i have one full clip in my gun plus three clip in my gear and my side arm" she said to herself taking inventory of her gear

suddenly she heard footsteps

"damn someone is coming"

and she ran behind a tree she looked in the direction of the foot steps

and saw a young girl in a high school uniform and beside her a young man in red with white hair

"what the hell"

wow that took a while to write and i hope you enjoy it i will put out chapter 2 soon plz read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank the Flamer i mean flame raising for his/her/its very helpful Comments and yes i know the 1st chapter looked like it was written by a first grader sorry its been a while since i have wrote anything so please bare with me

Chapter2: a strange encounter

The Major peeked out from the tree, with her enhanced hearing she could hear everything that was being said perfectly

"when are you coming back"

"soon after my test,do you want me to bring something back for you"

"yeah bring back some of the Ninja food "

"Oh you mean the instant noodles"

"Yeah, now hurry back"

"Why, are you going to miss me Inuyasha"

"No the quicker you get back the quicker we can get back to searching for Naraku"

"Well what are you going to do Motoko" the major thought to herself "it doesn't look as though they are carrying guns and i could probably get the drop on them" she quickly made her decision and began to climb the tree she was hiding behind.

She waited until they were about 3 feet away and jumped down "Freeze Security section 9" and she pointed her Sub-Machine gun at them

The white haired male looked at her strangely and for the first time she noticed he had dog ears the couple stopped and the white haired male began to speak

"Who the hell are you,and what the hell is that you are holding " he asked bearing his fangs

"Ill be the one asking the questions, First where am i , second who are you" this time it was the dark haired girl who spoke

"My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha"she said as she pointed to the white haired male

"You've got a lot of nerve challenging me with no weapon" and inuyasha sprung at the major

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"Inuyasha yelled The Major fired off a warning shot just above his left ear then the young girl yelled at the top of her lungs

"SIT BOY"

and soon the white haired man fell flat on his face "WHY DID YOU DO THAT"

"while arrows wont kill you a bullet to the brain will, so just calm down Inuyasha" kagome looked to the major

"sorry about that, he is stubborn" She bowed politely to the major "My name is Kagome, you fell through the well and now are in the feudal era of japans history ,which is kind of weird because i thought i was the only one who could travel between eras" she straightened up

"whats your name"

the major spoke "My name is Major Motoko Kusanagi I am with public Security Section 9" and the Major began to look kagome over "wait you don't have any cybernetic implants"

"What do you mean" "in 2032 very few people dont have cybernetic implants"

"wait your from 2032, i am from 2005" "so then whats going no here"

well the second chapter is done i hope you like it and it is a little bit better written than th 1st


End file.
